d_fragmentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalemate!
Stalemate! is the opening theme of D-Frag! anime series, the song was performed by IOSYS jk Girls. Tracklist * 1 STALEMATE! / IOSYS jk GIRLS すているめいと! / イオシスjkガールズ * 2 SUPER SUGOTAN QUEST / IOSYS jk GIRLS スーパーすごたんクエスト / イオシスjkガールズ * 3 STALEMATE! すているめいと! (off vocal) * 4 SUPER SUGOTAN QUEST スーパーすごたんクエスト (off vocal) Lyrics Full Version= love to fight love to fight, soi demo koi demo i'n ja nai love to fight love to fight, I'd love to fight! HAI TENSHON de HAI na HAI TACCHI mainichi JETTO KOOSUTAA you wa stun under stand kibun wa joujou TANGUSUTEN I never know why Anpan kutte inga ouhou na hankenteki ni chousenteki Karamatte kamitsuite SUNAIPU SUPAIKU suttenten You never know why sou desho? Kousenteki na GIIKU no shudan yabou zetsubou taikoubou nante Gedou na made ni gekiteki na gesu GEEMU seisaku buchikamashi YO! Wakattenai ttenai kotanai kara no HARERUYA Chimeishou de sunda koi wa ne souzetsu na hima no tsubushiai yo Kizuitenai ttenai kotanai sore mo HARERUYA Tatoe yuusha-sama ga sekai wo sukuwanakute mo Arui wa maou-sama ga sekai wo horobosazu tomo Atashi tottemo fever ever never GEEMU OOBAA alright love to fight love to fight, PAN demo nande mo SARADA boy love to fight love to fight, kantou ittai mou ikkai love to fight love to fight, koshian tsubuan aishitai love to fight love to fight, EKISENTORIKKU mugendai Ouentai (Maitai) ouentai (MAI-TAI) ouentai (my tie) mumondai (Maitai) Ouentai (Maitai) ouentai (MAI-TAI) ouentai (my tie) mumondai (alright) AI MAI MII de ai na my mind mainichi ishiki shiteru Kusubutte iradatte moya moya muya muya hayagatten I never know why Kinkon kankon kunshu sanmon na doitsu mo koitsu mo bukiyou da ze Tonjatte nocchatte URUTORA unyuunya uchouten You never know why uso desho? Ensenteki na KARASUMIAN BASSHU buri to hamachi wa onaji nante Gesewa na koi mo gekikarasu kara GEEMU seisaku buchikowashi YO! Hottokenai ttenai kotanai kara no HARERUYA Shimensoka de mare ni yoku aru souzetsu na yoku no tsubushiai yo Hibiitenai ttenai kotanai sore mo HARERUYA Tatoe yuusha-sama ga atashi wo mitenakute mo Arui wa maou-sama ga atashi ni ganchuu sezu tomo Minna matomete fever ever never GEEMU OOBAA yeah |-| TV size= love to fight love to fight, soi demo koi demo i'n ja nai love to fight love to fight, I'd love to fight HAI TENSHON de HAI na HAI TACCHI mainichi JETTO KOOSUTAA you wa stun under stand kibun wa joujou TANGUSUTEN I never know why Anpan kutte inga ouhou na hankenteki ni chousenteki Karamatte kamitsuite SUNAIPU SUPAIKU suttenten You never know why sou desho? Kousenteki na GIIKU no shudan yabou zetsubou taikoubou nante Gedou na made ni gekiteki na gesu GEEMU seisaku buchikamashi YO! Wakattenai ttenai kotanai kara no HARERUYA Chimeishou de sunda koi wa ne souzetsu na hima no tsubushiai yo Kizuitenai ttenai kotanai sore mo HARERUYA Tatoe yuusha-sama ga sekai wo sukuwanakute mo Arui wa maou-sama ga sekai wo horobosazu tomo Atashi tottemo fever ever never GEEMU OOBAA alright Listen Now External Link *CDjapan *animelyrics Category:Music